completely random
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: As title says because I couldn't think of a good title for this one because it's been rolling around in my head for awhile.
1. Chapter 1

**completely random**

By: csi-panther

Summary: As title says because I couldn't think of a good title for this one because it's been rolling around in my head for awhile.

A/N: I don't own anything.

 **And this is for those who hate this pairing. If you don't like them then WHY THE HELL** **READ** **ABOUT THEM?! There's a reason it's called FANfiction! If your just going to critise me for what I write about this couple then go ahead! I don't give a shit what you think, it's your opinion. And say what you will, I'm still going to be writing about them.**

for those of you who do like this pairing, enjoy!

* * *

" I can't believe they did this! " an angry female shouted as she glared at the steel door in front of her.

" I know. " a male voice replied in a downed tone, shaking his head at what his family and friends did to them, mostly his family.

" It was bad enough with your parents and Goku teasing and thinking we were together. But the rest of them too? " The young woman said as she stopped glaring at the door and turned to her friend, her glare losing it's bite slightly.

" I know. But give them awhile and they'll let us out. Or at least until they see that we aren't together like they think we are Mai. " The young male replied.

" I hope your right. " She replied.

 **Earlier,**

It was during a party Bulma had to celebrate their victory over Zamasu. everyone was there, Bulma, Vegeta, little Trunks, his grandparents, Goku, Goten, Chichi, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Piccolo, Hercule, Buu, Yamcha, Oolong, Puar, Tien, Chiaoztu, little Mai, Pilaf, Shu, Krillin, 18, Marron and Master Roshi; Who tried to make a move on M. Mai, but backed off when she put her .45 to his face and said not to come any closer, well that and M. Trunks was glaring daggers at him from behind her back.

" OK! OK! No need to get violent! " Roshi said as he backed away from the two, when he was safe away from them, he commented, " Boy, those Saiyan boys sure do know how to pick 'em! "

Yamcha agreed, " Yeah they sure do. I mean, look at who they married! "

The single men of the group laughed at that, until a deep voice said,

" Something wrong with the women we married, Scarface? "

" O-Of course not Vegeta! " Yamcha replied nervously, " We were just uh admiring Future Trunks' girlfriend that's all. Right fella's? " He continued.

" Uh, yeah, what he said. " They agreed.

" She's not his girlfriend. " Vegeta said.

" Really? But the way they act... " Tien began.

" The way he's protective of her. " Puar said.

" I'd thought for sure they were a thing. " Yamcha said.

" Trunks said they weren't but there's something there. Even if it is just friendship as they claim. Their closer then that. " Vegeta replied.

" But isn't she the type you saiyan boys go after? Strong, brave, attractive, beautiful, fighter, smart...nice ass and boobs? " Roshi said, grinning at the end only to be knocked down by Vegeta.

" Regardless if their together or not, I won't allow you to talk about that girl like that in front of me. " Vegeta growled out.

Bulma came over then and asked, " What did that perv do this time? "

" All I said was that that Mai girl was the type our saiyan boys go for. " Roshi answered.

" That and he said she had a nice ass and boobs! " Yamcha repeated, only to have something sharp hit his shoulder a second later and Bulma slapped him acrossed the face.

" Don't talk about Future Mai like that! " She said, glaring.

" Those were Master Roshi's words! Not mine! Though I do agree with him! Ow! What keeps hitting me? " Yamcha said as he rubbed his other shoulder and looking around at the group. Everyone was talking and enjoying themselves, M. Trunks and M. Mai were talking with Gohan and his family, with Pan being held by M. Mai and Pan held onto M. Trunks' finger.

" Ow! " He yelled out as his other cheek was struck by his ex.

" Be lucky that it's me hitting you and not Future Trunks if he heard you talking about her like that! " Bulma said.

" So they are together? " Tien asked.

" No. At least not yet any way. " She replied smiling an all knowing grin, that everyone knew very well, especially her husband, who in turn smirked and asked,

" What do have in mind? "

" It's simple. Here's what we'll do. " She replied, leaning in to whisper in his ear. The others watched as Vegeta's face broke out into a grin that scared them down to their souls.

" Oh you vulgar woman! " Was all Vegeta said as he smirked over at the two unsuspecting couple.

" Should we warn them? " Krillin asked as watched the scene.

" Nah. That's what makes it more fun. Maybe by the end of the year, Bulma and Vegeta will be grandparents." 18 replied, with a small mischievous smile.

M. Trunks turned back to the conversation that he and M. Mai were having with Gohan and Videl. Or was having, seems he was more distracted than he thought as Videl asked,

" So when are you two going to have a little one? "

Her question nearly caused M. Mai to drop Pan and him to nearly fall.

" We, uh, aren't together. " M. Mai replied nervously.

" Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, I thought you two were...with how close you were and..I'm sorry. " Videl exclaimed.

" It's alright. " M. Trunks said, scratching the back of his head. _' Though she would make a great mother. '_ He thought, looking back at holding Pan.

" Trunks! " He heard his father calling, looking up, he saw that both he and his younger self had looked up at him.

" Big Trunks. " Vegeta clarified.

" Coming Father! Pan? Can you let me go? " He asked her, but she held tighter to his finger.

" Please Pan? " He tried again, but she wasn't having it.

" He'll be back Pan. He's just going to see his Papa for a minute. " M. Mai tried, saying gently and bouncing her a little, Pan giggled and let go of M. Trunks' finger.

" Thank you. " He said, smiling gently at her before he went to his father.

Giggling, M. Mai said, " Give him older kids and it's no problem, but put a baby in front of him..." She giggled again.

Videl and Gohan laughed along with her, " Gohan was that way too, at first. But he got better. " Videl said, holding out her hands to Pan and she floated over to her mother and father.

" Yes Father? " M. Trunks asked when he got to him.

" Follow me, I want to show you something. " Vegeta said, turning and walking away, not looking back, knowing that his son would follow, M. Trunks didn't even notice that his mother was following also.

A moment later, they stood outside the gravity room. Vegeta punched in the code and led them inside.

The lights came on automatically, showing the interior.

" Wow, this is amazing. " M. Trunks said, having not seen the GR before.

" This is my Gravity Room or GR as your mother likes to call it. " Vegeta said with slight pride in his voice.

" How high does the gravity go? " M. Trunks asked, still looking around the room.

" As high as I want it. So far I can train under a 1,000X's(I'm stopping the gravity here cause last I remembered it was 500x earth's gravity) earth's gravity. " Vegeta answered going over to the panel. " Let's see how well **you** can stand at that level. "

" What? " M. Trunks asked before Vegeta pushed a button, the lights changed to red and a computer voice said,

 **" Gravity engaged. 1,000X's earth's gravity. "**

A second later, M. Trunks was down on the ground while Vegeta stayed up.

M. Trunks couldn't even move an inch, let alone speak, yet Vegeta moved away from the panel, walked to him and spoke like normal.

" Try transforming. " He said.

M. Trunks concentrated and went super saiyan. He then managed to only raise his head, so he went to two and was able to move to his knees and then his feet, but still couldn't walk so he ascended again, surrounded by the blue/gold aura and was then able to move and talk.

" Hmph! Not bad. Too bad you had to transform to your strongest to get moving. " Vegeta said.

" Well I wasn't expecting that. You train under this all the time, the gravity in the hyperbolic time chamber's wasn't like this. " M. Trunks replied, readying to fight, Vegeta had a proud smirk as he took that same stance and they began to spar.

 **20 minutes later...**

" Mai! " Bulma shouted coming out of the house, everyone looked over to her, both Mai's at attention,

" Oops, I meant Future Mai. " Bulma said, stopping and bending down to ' catch her breathe '.

" What is it Bulma? " She asked.

" I-I need you to come with me, Vegeta went a little over board with his fight with Big Trunks and knocked him out! " Bulma answered and grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her back into the house, everyone was about follow, but Bulma's head shot out of the doorway,

" Everyone stay here! " She ordered and they stopped and waited.

" Where are they? " M. Mai asked as Bulma dragged her through the house and up to a steel door with a keypad on the side.

" In here. " Bulma answered, punching a code, the door opened and they went in.

M. Mai looked around, but didn't see either M. Trunks or his father.

" Down there. " Bulma pointed to a hatch, that was open and a light coming through the hole.

Without hesitating, M. Mai ran to the hatch and jumped down, not bothering using the ladder.

A second later, a dark shadow was behind Bulma and then she was gone with the door shut and locked.

" Trunks! " She called out.

" Mai? " He replied, coming out of a room, a towel around his waist and another on his head as he toweled his head.

" Your awake? " She asked confused, adverting her eyes as a blush crossed her cheeks.

" Of course I'm awake. Why wouldn't I be? " He asked jokingly, pulling the towel to his shoulders and looked at her.

" But, Bulma said that your dad knocked you out and said she needed to... " She stopped as a thought struck her and M. Trunks at the same time and they ran back up to the ladder and took two at a time to reach the top, well M. Mai did, M. Trunks floated up.

The door was shut and when she went to open it, it wouldn't budge. M. Trunks tried the door, even going to his strongest form, but the door still wouldn't budge.

" What gives? " He asked, powering down.

" Is there a way to get a hold of anyone? " M. Mai asked.

" Uh. Let me go look on the panel. " He answered and went to go look at the panel, but a screen came on before he could look.

It was his mother.

" Mother? What's going on? " He asked.

Bulma smiled a wicked smile as she answered her son,

" Just giving you two a little push. "

" A little push? For what? Wait..Mother! " M. Trunks shouted, his face red in either anger or embarrassment, she couldn't tell, but still thought it adorable.

" Oh come on there's obviously something there between you two. " Bulma said.

" Bulma, we're not like that! I swear! We're just good friends! " M. Mai said nervously.

" Right. And Future Trunks, his younger self, and their father ain't the Prince's of all Saiyans either. Besides, everyone can see it, well except you two that is. So until you two come to your senses about your feelings, your staying in there. And don't worry, there's plenty of food and water in there for you and don't even try to bust out of there, your father's tested that GR and door at saiyan blue level and didn't even make a dent in it. And only me and Vegeta have the code to get in or out. " Bulma finished with another wicked grin and cut the communication off.

 **Back to present,**

M. Mai kicked the door before walking back over to , crossing her arms and leaning on the panel. She felt his arm on her back and looked over at him,

" You were about to sit on the gravity button. " He said, glancing at the panel before looking back at her.

She glanced behind her and saw the button that said 'Gravity on' near her butt and leaned further away from it.

" Thanks. " She said. " Uh..don't you think you should put your clothes back on? " She asked, adverting her eyes from him again.

Looking down, he blushed and walked away from the panel and down to the hatch to put some clothes on. He stopped and poked his head out of the hatch,

" There's still some hot water if you want to take a shower..or a bath, there's a tub in the bathroom too. " He said and disappeared again.

M. Mai waited a moment, thinking if she should take a bath or a shower. Finally deciding on a shower, she jumped down the hatch again and went to the room she had seen M. Trunks come out of.

As she did, he came out another room and had another set of clothes with him.

" Here ya go. I'm afraid it's the only sizes here. " He said handing her the set of clothes.

" It's alright. Thank you. " She replied, taking the clothes and going into the bathroom, not bothering to lock the door, she trusted him not to come in while she was in there.

M. Trunks then went to find them something to eat. He found a small kitchen, stocked with food capsules.

A note was attached to the largest of the food capsules,

 _" this is for you Trunks. You need to eat more than you have been. Enjoy! "_ It read.

Smiling at his mother's note, he held onto the large capsule and grabbed a normal sized one and brought it top side, opening them, he saw that his food capsule held enough food for about half an army, which he could easily finish off by himself, was nothing but all different kinds of meat. Some of which he hadn't had in a very long time.

When he opened M. Mai's, hers was for a normal person eating, a few slices of roast beef with gravy, mashed potatoes, pea's and carrots, and a pitcher of iced tea with a glass all on a small table.

" Mai! Dinner's ready! " He called down to her.

" OK! I'll be there in a minute! " She called back. M. Trunks sat down at his table and waited for her.

She had just gotten done with her shower when he had called to her.

After she dried off, she put on the clothes he gave her, a pair of pants similar to his own, a light green tank-top shirt and white socks. Running her fingers through her hair as she walked out the door, climbed up the ladder and saw that M. Trunks was waiting for her at a long table and that a smaller table was at the end he was sitting at with a single plate of food and a pitcher of iced tea.

" Would you like any of this before I start eating? " He asked as she sat down beside him.

" Uh..Maybe one of those ribs. " She answered, pointing over to the stack of ribs a little ways down from him.

Nodding, he reached over and got the best looking one and handed it over to her.

" There ya go. Anything else? " He said.

" Nope. This is fine. Thanks...Are you sure you can eat all of that by yourself? " She replied, smiling and then frowning slightly at the rest of the meat on his table.

" Trust me, this is nothing compared to what Father and Goku can eat. Half saiyans can only eat half of what a full saiyan can eat. " He answered, looking over at her, he gestured to her food,

" After you. " He said.

" Trunks. You don't have to wait for me to eat, go ahead. You could have already ate while I was getting dressed. " She replied, picking up her fork and knife and began eating.

M. Trunks dug into his dinner soon after. Devouring every last piece of meat in front of him. She watched out of the corner of her eye, amazed that he could eat that much. But then again, his mother had told her that he could eat much, much, more then what he had been eating this..that year in their world.

A loud burp signaled that he was finally finished.

" Uh..excuse me. " He said nervously, with his hand on the back of his head and a grin.

" It's fine. You were practically starving yourself in our world. " She replied with her own smile before finishing up her dinner.

M. Trunks then got up and went to the hatch, he came back a moment later with a pillow and some blankets,

" I'll sleep up here. The bedroom's down on the left. " He said, setting up a makeshift bed next to the hatch.

" You sure? " She asked.

" Yes. " He answered and laid down.

" OK. See you in the morning. " She replied, jumping down the hatch and going to the bedroom.

When M. Trunks heard the door shut, he sighed deeply and said aloud to himself,

" Mother. You have really gotten me in a fine mess. " Before sleep over came him.

In the bedroom below, M. Mai was thinking the same thing,

" This is a real fine mess you have me in Bulma. " Before sleep over came her as well and she fell asleep, wondering what will happen tomorrow.

 **Here's ch. 1! hope ya'll liked it. And thanks to those who reviewed my previous stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

**completely random**

By: csi-panther

Summary: As title says because I couldn't think of a good title for this one because it's been rolling around in my head for awhile.

A/N: I don't own anything.

 **And this is for those who hate this pairing. If you don't like them then WHY THE HELL** **READ** **ABOUT THEM?! There's a reason it's called FANfiction! If your just going to critise me for what I write about this couple then go ahead! I don't give a shit what you think, it's your opinion. And say what you will, I'm still going to be writing about them.**

for those of you who do like this pairing, enjoy!

 **On a side note, I've decided to make this a sequel to my first story I wrote.;p**

 **Last ch.**

 _" This is a real fine mess you have me in Bulma. " Before sleep over came her as well and she fell asleep, wondering what will happen tomorrow._

* * *

 **Ch. 2**

M. Mai woke shivering during the night and couldn't get warm.

 _' I hope he doesn't mind. '_ She thought as she sighed and got up from the bed and out of the room to the ladder.

She climbed it up to the GR and saw that M. Trunks was still sleeping peacefully.

" Trunks? " She whispered, going down on her knees next to him.

" Hmm? " He mumbled, turning to her voice.

" Can I sleep with you? It's cold down there. " She asked.

He didn't answer her, so she shook him, waking him up,

" Uh? Wha? Mai? What's wrong? " He asked as he woke up, looking up at her.

" Can I sleep with you? I'm cold. " She asked again.

" Of course. Here. " He answered groggily, moving over and pulling the blanket up so she can lie down.

" Thanks. " She replied, getting under the cover and laying down beside him.

" No problem.( yawn )Better? " He said.

" Much. " She said.

" OK. Good (yawn) night." He replied and fell back to sleep.

" Good ni( yawn )ght. " She replied back and turned her back to him and fell asleep once more.

When morning came, M. Trunks was the first to wake.

Yawning, he stretched out rubbing up against something soft in front of him. Opening his eyes, he saw that it was M. Mai.

Her long beautiful black hair was covering half of her face, she was facing him with one arm bent at her chest, the other was on his chest, her soft breathing told him that she was still sleeping peacefully.

He went to get up, but noticed that his left arm was under her head and that his right arm was around her waist and had been holding her to him. So he decided to stay until she woke.

M. Trunks watched as she slept. He had never seen her look so at ease, except one time and that was 4 months ago in their world. Slowly moving his arm away from her waist, he moved it to her face, slowly, and lightly moved her hair away from her face to see her better. She moved her head further into the pillow as he did and for a moment he thought that he had woken her up, but she remained still, he let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding and gently put his arm back to her waist.

As he continued to watch her sleep, he thought, _' Do you realize what you do to me Mai? '_ He also thought back to when they were like this 4 months ago in their world, when the tension got to them and for a short time, she was his and he was hers, lost in passion and lust.

Sighing at the memory, he slowly moved his arm from under her head, got up from the bed and went down to get them breakfast.

When he was out of ear shot, M. Mai sighed deeply and got up as well. She had woken when he moved his arm, but had foreign sleep to see what he would do. She remembered when he had done the same thing the morning after they had had sex.

But then she had gotten scared and pushed him away emotionally, not wanting to get attached if something were to happen to him. Though she knew that even after she had pushed him away and something were to happen to him, she'd soon join him in the afterlife.

He was her rock, her strength, and he held her heart even after she had promised herself to not let anyone in.

And now here she was, in love with a guy, who only cared about her as a good friend. Though he would get a little overprotective sometimes, but not when they were fighting against Black, he'd protect her like she protected him, but when some of the young men would give her trouble or if a few of the older men flirted with her, he'd either get between them and her or knock them into the ground if the point wasn't made.

She remembered this one man, a little older then her, would stare at her for way too long for her liking, but she ignored it, Trunks on the other hand glared at him and stood closer to her, a low growl coming from his throat in warning, she doubted he even knew he was growling at all, but the man backed off and so did his friends, they all knew better than to mess with Trunks when his face would go hard and his body tense up. That had been a week or two after they had slept together, but after that, he never did it again.

M. Mai shivered as she remembered how his eyes looked that day, they had spoke volumes,

 **' Mine! ' ' Stay away! ' ' Touch her and you die! '** And if looks could kill, that man and every other man around her would've died that day.

Shaking her head, M. Mai got up and picked up their... **the** makeshift bed and put it under the control panel out of the way and jumped down the hatch to go to the bathroom.

* * *

" Anything? " Vegeta asked, coming up behind Bulma as she sat in front a surveillance system.

" Well from the footage last night, they slept in the same bed. But nothing happened. I don't understand it, I know they like each other, hell Trunks is full blown in love with her! She is too with him, but she's scared. " Bulma answered, sighing in exasperation and leaning back in her leather chair.

" And just how do you know that? " Vegeta asked again, looking at the camera and seeing the two eating breakfast.

" I know that look. " She answered, smirking and looking back him with a knowing look.

Vegeta blushed and turned away, crossing his arms.

" Maybe we should let them out. " He said abruptly.

" Why?! " She exclaimed, turning around in the chair to face him.

" Let them figure it out on their own. Forcing them will only force them apart. " He answered.

Bulma hummed for a moment. " What about a plan B? " She asked.

" Depends on what that plan B is. " He replied, turning back to her with a raised eyebrow.

" Well..." She started, leaning into to whisper to him.

" Will that work? " He asked, a little unsure.

" Well it does involve your least favorite person getting hurt and hopefully Trunks won't kill him. " She replied, reaching into her lab coat to pull out her cellphone.

" Why do you still have his number? " Vegeta asked, just barely keeping the growl out of his voice.

" Because he's still a friend. Why? Jealous? " She teased and went to call her friend. But one second the phone was taken out of her hand and she was up against the wall with Vegeta pressed against her the next.

" I'm not jealous. I'm territorial. " He growled and smashed his lips to hers.

 **2 hours later,**

The couple were standing outside of the GR. Bulma punched the code and the door opened, but the couple inside didn't notice. Or M. Trunks didn't. He was standing in the middle of the room, eyes closed, breathing slowly.

" Tr.." Bulma went to call him, but Vegeta covered her mouth and pointed to the other side of the room. Bulma's eyes widen at what she saw.

A man-sized white tiger with bright blue eyes stood watching M. Trunks as it paced silently side to side.

Vegeta backed her out of the room and shut the door back. They then looked in the window and watched as the tiger leaped at M. Trunks, who easily dodged away, eyes still closed.

The tiger leaped again, M. Trunks moved away again. The tiger swiped at him, he jumped up and over, the tiger followed.

" How did that tiger get in there? " Bulma asked, cringing when the tiger got too close to her son's chest.

" I don't know. But the boy's not afraid of it. In fact..they look like their sparring. " Vegeta answered watching impressed with how his son was dodging the tiger's moves, which was almost as fast as him.

" Now their running! " Bulma exclaimed, bringing Vegeta out of his thoughts and watched as the tiger kept pace with M. Trunks as he ran around the room. ( his eyes are open now)

" Where's Mai? " She asked.

" I don't know. Check the camera. " He answered.

She pulled her cellphone out and checked the camera for the GR. She rewound the time and couldn't believe what she saw.

There wasn't any sound, but the scene was still amazing to watch.

M. Trunks and M. Mai were standing at opposite sides of the room, M. Trunks said something to her and turned around, facing the door like he was when they opened it. M. Mai seemed to take a deep breathe and when she opened her eyes, they were bright blue and as she leaned forward, her changed and morphed and her place, was the man-sized white tiger.

" I don't believe it! She's a shape shifter! " Bulma exclaimed as she looked back into the room.

" Like that pig and cat? " Vegeta asked.

" Sort of. They shift in a puff of smoke. She morphed into a shift. " Bulma answered.

" Come on Mai! I know you can do better than that! " They heard M. Trunks call out as he ran further ahead of the..M. Mai.

They heard her growl and in a burst of energy, she caught up to him, flicked her tail out, causing him to trip over it and fall to the ground. She stopped immediately and turned back to him, changing back to normal as she came to him.

" Trunks! " She exclaimed, putting her hand to his bare shoulder.

Next thing she knew, she was on the floor with him above her, her breathe caught in her throat as she looked up at him. A hazy look in his eyes as he looked down at her.

Then she whacked him on the arm, " That wasn't funny! I thought you were hurt! " She shouted and started hitting him in the chest.

" Sorry. I couldn't resist. " He replied, his voice as hazy as the look in his eyes. He caught her wrists and held them still as he leaned away, almost sitting on her knees as he sat up.

" Still wasn't funny. " She said halfheartedly, looking away from him.

The sound of the door opening caught their attention and they looked over and saw Bulma and Vegeta standing there.

Blushing, M. Mai scrambled away from M. Trunks and looked away from them as well.

" It's not what it looks like! " She said quickly.

" Surrre. You keep telling yourself that Girl. " Vegeta teased, making M. Trunks do a double take.

" OK. Seriously, who are you and what have you done to my Father? " M. Trunks asked, raising an eyebrow.

" He's your father Trunks. Just toned down a few notches is all. " Bulma said teasingly.

" As if Woman! You two can leave now. " Vegeta countered and watched as M. Mai ran passed him and out the door.

M. Trunks was slower to get up. As he walked by his mother, she placed her hand on his shoulder, he looked at her as she said, " Give her time Trunks. She's just scared. "

" I know Mother. But she doesn't have to be afraid of me. " He replied.

" It's not you she's afraid of. It's a past relationship or herself that she's afraid of. " Vegeta said.

" You can rule out a past relationship Father. If a man ever hurt her, she'd hit them harder then what they did to her. " M. Trunks said with a smirk identical to his Father's.

" Or turn into a tiger and rip them a new one. " Bulma said, hitting her elbow with his.

" You saw that? " He asked.

" Yeah. Pretty neat that your girlfriend can do that. On top of being a hell of a shot, beautiful, smart, brave, you sure do know how to pick 'em. " Bulma said as they all three left the GR.

" She not my girlfriend Mother. " He replied, blushing a little.

" No yet. And of course he does Bulma. He's my son after all. " Vegeta replied and boasted, smirking.

" Our son. " Bulma replied smiling and bumping her hip to his, knocking him off guard and cause him to stumble a little.

" Woman! " He shouted and Bulma took off running, Vegeta not too far behind her.

M. Trunks watched the scene with a grin as his eyes started to water up at them tease each other like a true couple.

 _' I wish you could see this Mom. You wouldn't believe how much Father has changed from the one you knew. '_ He thought as he walked outside to get some air.

 **Here's ch. 2! hope ya'll like it! And I apologize for last ch.'s mistakes, i don't know in the world that happened before i fixed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

M. Mai ran outside and to the cabzibo, she leaned over the banister to catch her breath.

" That was too close. " She said out loud to herself as she thought back to what happened in the GR.

" Hey pretty lady! " She heard behind her as she quickly turned around to hit the person.

Her wrist was caught in a hand, the person that caught it winced at the force.

" Whoa, easy there! I didn't meant to scare ya! " He said, chuckling.

" Sorry. Old habit. Yamcha, right? " She said, pulling her hand away from him.

" Yep! That's me! " He said, grinning, he blinked as she turned around to look out at the large pond.

M. Mai heard him walk up beside her, " So you and Big Trunks staying here, huh? " Yamcha asked.

" Yes. You were there when we told everyone. " She answered.

" Oh right. Must've been distracted. " He replied.

They stayed quiet for a moment and then Yamcha asked, " So you doing anything later? "

" Target practice. " She answered shortly.

" And after that? " Yamcha asked nervously.

" Nothing. " She answered.

" Great! How about I take you out and show you around town? " He asked again.

M. Mai thought about it for a moment, _' It wouldn't hurt anything...would it? '_ " Sure. " She answered, nodding and giving him a small smile.

" Great! I'll pick ya up at 7! " He replied, grinning, running out and up in the air.

" Doesn't give me much time for shooting. Better get a start on it. " She said as she turned around to go back inside to use the indoor range.

 **Later,**

" Has anyone seen Mai? " M. Trunks asked as he came into the living room.

" Which one? " Little Trunks asked as he played a video game with Goten.

" Mine. " He answered.

" Nope, haven't seen her. " They answered together.

Raising an eyebrow at them, he turned to leave when his grandmother came in with a tray of cookies and milk.

" Nana, have you seen my Mai? I haven't seen her all evening. " He asked, reaching for a cookie as she held them out to him, he took a bite out of it as she answered him,

" Oh why yes I did Sweetie! "

He noticed that Little him and Goten tensed.

" Where did she go? " He asked as he took another bite.

" She went out with Yamcha about an hour ago! Oh my goodness! Trunks, you OK? " She answered as he began choking on his cookie. She sat the tray down and patted him on the back, then got him a glass of milk as he got the cookie down and he was able to breath again.

Taking a long gulp of the milk, he said, " Wha(cough)what do you mean, she went out with Yamcha?! "

" Well he came by an hour ago and picked her up and they left in his car. " Bunny answered with a grin.

" I see. Thank you Nana. " M. Trunks said quietly and calmly, he took another cookie and what was left of his milk and left the room.

" Oh boy. Big me is pissed. " Little Trunks said as he paused the game as he and Goten went to the tray of cookies and pitcher of milk.

" What makes you say that? " Goten asked as they ate the cookies.

Not a second later, a loud crash was heard outside and a " What the hell was that?! " And a " Boy! Put that tree back in the ground! "

" That. "

" Oh. "

 **Later that night,**

" Thanks for taking me out tonight Yamcha! I had a good time! " M. Mai said as Yamcha walked her to the door.

" I'm glad! Maybe we can go out again sometime! " Yamcha replied grinning.

" Maybe. See ya. " M. Mai said going through the door and shutting it back.

" Phew! " _' Glad that's over with! '_ She breathed and thought as she leaned against the door.

A light came on, startling her.

" Enjoy your date? " M. Trunks asked from a chair in the corner beside the lamp.

" We just went out sight seeing. It wasn't a date Trunks. " She replied going to the kitchen, he followed her.

" Well call me old fashioned but when a guy asks a girl out on the town that usually means a date. " He said, leaning against the doorway of the kitchen as he watched her get a glass of water from the sink.

" It's not a date! And if it was a date I'd go again if he asked me to! "

A rush of air was her only warning as she was quickly turned around and pressed against the counter, strong arms on either side of her and M. Trunks' blazing blue eyes glaring at her as he spoke in a growl,

" The hell you will. " Before he smashed his lips to hers, she dropped the glass, it fell to the tile floor, shattering and spilling.

M. Mai's eyes widen as he did this before closing and returning the kiss just as roughly, moaning as he pressed against her center with his own. She grabbed his hair as he grabbed hers, but he pulled her back away from him and kissed down her neck to her shoulder and back up to her ear, where he nibbled her earlobe for a few seconds before moving to the front of her neck, giving small bites and licks before kissing the other side of her neck.

She rubbed up against him as he kissed and bit her neck and shoulder, she began to pant as he moved to the other side of her neck, but a noise from the stairs caused her to panic and push him away.

He looked like he was about to come at her again, but then the kitchen light came on and he stopped.

" What was that noise? " His mother asked, looking around.

" That was me Bulma. I lost my grip on my glass and it fell and broke. Sorry. I'll clean it up. " M. Mai said quickly and bent to pick up the shattered pieces.

" Oh it's fine Mai. And don't go picking up those, you'll hurt yourself. I'll get a cleaning bot to get. " Bulma said as she took in their appearance, she couldn't help but smile.

Their hair was disheveled, clothes ruffled and twisted, slightly out of breath, M. Mai's face still held a red tinge, M. Trunks was watching her as she continued to picked up the larger pieces of glass until she gasped and dropped the pieces.

" Mai! " He said reaching for her, but she got up and went towards the doorway,

" I'm fine! " She said and hurried past Bulma and up the stairs.

M. Trunks went to go after her, but her glare told him he had better not, so he reluctantly stayed as his mother called for a cleaning bot.

" I'll go. " She said as she followed her up the stairs.

" Thank you mother. " He said, leaning back against the counter top.

Not too long after she left, his father came in and to the fridge. He paused as he sniffed the air and as he reached in to get the gallon of milk, he chuckled.

" What? " M. Trunks asked irritated.

This only caused Vegeta to laugh harder.

M. Trunks growled. Vegeta stopped laughing and looked to his son, " You've got it bad don't you boy? " He asked, opening the milk and taking a large gulp from the jug, leaving it a half gallon as he put it back.

" I don't know what you talking about. "

" Don't stand there and lie to me. Now start talking. "

M. Trunks sighed and started talking.

Bulma found M. Mai in the med bay, washing her bleeding hand and muttering to herself,

" Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why did he do that?! Why did **I** do that?! Ohh that stupid possessive overprotective... "

" Your not talking about my husband are you? " Bulma teased, coming up beside her, making her jump.

"What? No, I.. " M. Mai stuttered, making Bulma chuckle.

" Relax Sweetie. I'm just joking! Now let's see that hand. " Bulma laughed as she reached out for her hand.

M. Mai did relax if only just slightly as she gave Bulma her hand.

" It's a little deep, but it won't need stitches. However, it might scar. " Bulma said as she looked her hand over.

" I've had worse. " M. Mai said quietly.

" Black? " Bulma asked, going over and getting a first aid.

" Yeah. " She answered in the same tone.

As Bulma cleaned and dressed her hand she said, " Mai, something's bothering you. What is it? "

" I..Well.. " She tried.

" Just start at the beginning. " Bulma said.

M. Mai took a deep breathe and began talking.

As both she and M. Trunks finished telling them about everything about the other, right up until they slept together, both Vegeta and Bulma said,

" Who slept with her/him?! "

" Yes. " They answered.

Bulma squealed, " I knew you two had a thing! "

" But I got scared and pushed him away the next day. " M. Mai said.

" But then she pushed me away the next day. Because she got scared. " M. Trunks said.

" What happened after that? " Vegeta and Bulma asked at the same time.

" He was protective, possessive and would growl at any man that came near me. This one time an older man kept starring at me, but I ignored it, Trunks was glaring and growling at him and his friends. I swear if looks could kill, that man and those men around him would've died. But after that he stopped. At least until now. " M. Mai said.

" I didn't want any man near her. This guy just kept starring at her. It pissed me off and if looks could kill, him and his friends would've been dead. But then it stopped. That is until just now. " M. Trunks said.

" Did you growl when you glared at those men? " Vegeta asked.

" Growled? I don't think I did. " M. Trunks replied.

" You must've growled. There are times that I don't realize I growl at the men that stare too long at your mother, until she mentions it. But that doesn't stop me, I just growl louder if they don't back off. But after that did any man come near her? "

M. Trunks thought for a moment, " No. "

" That's why you stopped, you saw that that they wouldn't bother your mate. But then Scarface came along. " Vegeta said, smirking when he heard his son growl deep in his throat.

" Don't remind me. " M. Trunks growled.

" Your growling. Though why you see that weakling a threat to your mate I don't know. He's as threatening as a slug. " Vegeta laughed.

" What do mean mate? "

" You slept with her, there for she's your mate. "

" But she's scared. And she pushed me away. "

" Doesn't matter. You still claimed her as yours. That's why you don't want any unmated men around her. She's yours, not theirs. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if she's pregnant now. "

" But if she was, she would've lost it because of Black. "

" There's still a chance it survived if she is. Your both very strong warriors. "

" How would I know that she's pregnant? "

" Has her scent changed? "

M. Trunks thought again for a moment, " No. "

" Then she's not pregnant. If she was her scent would change. "

Vegeta saw a disappointed look in his son's eyes and smirked. " You know. You could still have a chance in getting her pregnant. Full moon's in two weeks. "

" What's that got to do with anything? "

Vegeta smirk and began telling his oldest son what happens with Saiyans and the full moon and their mates.

" Until now? You mean with Yamcha? " Bulma asked.

" Yes. " M. Mai answered.

" Oh Sweetie, he's just being territorial with his mate. Vegeta does that all the time whenever Yamcha or any other unmarried man stares or gets too close to me. "

" Mate? " M. Mai asked confused.

Bulma nodded. " You said you two slept together and from what you said and what I know, he's claimed you as his mate. " Bulma then went on to explain everything that Vegeta had told her.

" So be honest with me. " Bulma said after finishing telling her everything.

M. Mai looked at her, " Are you pregnant? " Bulma asked, looking her in the eye.

Blushing, M. Mai answered, " It was just one time! "

" Still a chance of it. You two didn't use protection did you? "

" No. But even if I was. I would've lost it when I was thrown into that building and then landing on the ground. "

" Building? Ground? "

" Long story. "

" Do you want to be pregnant? "

M. Mai was quiet, " I can't get pregnant. I tried once before. "


	4. Chapter 4

_M. Mai was quiet, " I can't get pregnant. I tried once before. "_

* * *

Bulma was silent for the longest time after hearing these words.

" Is this why you're afraid of being involved with Trunks? " She asked after the long silence.

" It's part of it. Or maybe all of it. I'm just afraid if I do get involved and he wants kids one day, I won't be able to give him any. The last guy I was with left me after we couldn't have any. " M. Mai answered.

" Mai, you know Trunks isn't like that. Sweetie, he loves you. " Bulma said, putting a comforting arm around her.

" I thought the same with the last guy. But when I couldn't have children, he left me for someone else. And not too long afterwards, they were pregnant. They had a little girl. I forget what they named her. " M. Mai laughed sadly.

Bulma hugged her to her. " Have you told Trunks about any of this? "

" No. I don't even know how to tell him. But I guess I should go ahead and tell him. So he'll go find someone else. "

" Don't say that! Didn't you hear a thing I said?! Sweetie, he chose you as his mate! That means there is no one else for him. You two are together until death and even **that** won't separate you two. And if you want those kids, we'll help you. " Bulma gently scolded her.

" Ok. I'll tell him. "

" Good. And if you don't tell him by the full moon, well that's fine too, you can tell him afterwards. Speaking of which, I need to start getting ready for the full moon too. Sure it's two weeks away, but never hurts to be prepared! " Bulma rambled on as she got up to look for the wrap around bandages for M. Mai's hand.

' _What does the full moon have to do with anything? '_ M. Mai thought as she watched Bulma move around the med-bay.

Bulma came back to her with bandages, peroxide, and antibacterial ointment. She applied the peroxide first, then the ointment, and finally the bandages.

" There ya go. " She said finishing wrapping her hand.

" Thank you Bulma. " M. Mai said, smiling kindly to her as she turned to leave the room.

" Your welcome Sweetie. And remember what I said. " Bulma replied smiling back.

" I will. " M. Mai said leaving the room, waving.

" Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something? " Bulma said to herself as she cleaned up and left the room as well, going in the opposite direction of M. Mai.

* * *

As M. Mai went to go look for M. Trunks to tell him what she had talked about with Bulma. She heard yelling outside.

" I said leave! "

" Trunks? " She said to herself, walking to the yelling.

" I'm not going anywhere, Trunks! What has gotten into you?! "

" Yamcha? Oh boy. " She said again and started running.

* * *

" Understand it better now? " Vegeta said, after explaining everything to M. Trunks.

" Makes more sense now. Thank you, Father. " M. Trunks replied, nodding.

" Good. Now go get some sleep. " Vegeta said, also nodding and leaving the kitchen.

M. Trunks was about to do just that when in came the last person he wanted to see right now.

" Hiya Trunks! "

Growling, M. Trunks said, " Get out Yamcha. Mai's asleep. "

Yamcha stood there for a moment confused. " Guess she's worn out from tonight. She left her coat in my car and I wanted to bring it back to her. " He said, going further into the kitchen, but stopped when M. Trunks phased in front of him, glaring a glare that would make his father proud.

" So, come back tomorrow. I said leave. Now. " M. Trunks growled.

" I'm not going anywhere. " Yamcha tried again, but M. Trunks pushed him outside into the yard.

" What the hell Trunks? " Yamcha shouted.

M. Trunks blocked the door.

" I said leave! " M. Trunks yelled.

Yamcha, still not understanding why he was acting this way, was getting angry too,

" I'm not going anywhere, Trunks! What has gotten into you!? "

Instead of answering, M. Trunks charged him.

Yamcha readied himself for the hit. But it didn't come. A giant white tiger had leaped from the balcony above them and between them, M. Trunks stopped.

" Mai? What are you doing? Move. " M. Trunks said.

The tiger responded by roaring.

" Mai? Future Mai? " Yamcha asked, staring at the tiger.

She only flicked her tail at him. Before she shifted and was normal again.

" Trunks. Knock it off! "

" He needs to leave. "

" No, he doesn't. "

" Yes, he does. "

" Oh, for Pete's sake! Will you just let it go! I don't like him like that! He just took me out to show me around. Now stop acting like this! "

" Fine! You want to go out with him, then go! " M. Trunks shouted.

" Did you not hear what I just said! I said I don't like him! It's **you** I love! " She gasped as she realized what she had just said, covering her mouth in shock.

M. Trunks looked shocked as well. He made to go to her, but she turned into a medium sized black dragon and took off into the air.

" Well this escalated quickly. " Yamcha said, scratching the back of his head and turning back to M. Trunks, who punched him and took off after her.

" Mai! " M. Trunks shouted as he flew after her.

She ignored him and beat her wings faster.

So, he charged up and flew next to her. " Mai! Just stop and talk to me! " He said.

She turned her head to him and he saw tears in her blue cat eyes. " Please Mai! " He pleaded.

She lowered her head, eyes closed, as she kept flying, then her eyes opened and they were slitted like a rattlesnake's. Before a roar and a burst of flame shot at him.

He stopped, crossed his arms in front of him to protect his face. Something struck him in the side, knocking him down towards the ground.

M. Trunks quickly righted himself and turned back to M. Mai. But she was gone.

" No no no no no! " He shouted in frustration as he looked around for her. " Mai! " He called. After looking in the skies for her for several minutes, he stopped, took a deep breath and concentrated on her energy.

He stayed that way until the sun began to rise, but he paid no mind to it. No matter how long it took, he was going to find her. No matter what or who got in his way.

* * *

A week passed and he still couldn't find her. He had searched everywhere, even going across the planet to the western side, then to the north, and the south. Everywhere! But it seems, that she was keeping her energy level as low as possible.

He was sitting on the balcony, in one of the table chairs, looking out at the grounds, cursing the day he taught her how to control her energy and how well she caught onto it.

Behind him, inside the house, his parents watched him.

" Has Goku found her yet? " Bulma asked her husband.

" No. He said something about going that Kai's place to see if he could find the girl. " Vegeta answered.

" What happens if we don't find her in time? " She asked again.

" Then his instincts will take over and they'll find her for him. No matter what form she takes to hide from him. "

" So that's how you find me so quickly! " She teased.

" No, I find you by scent. The way Trunks will find her is the old fashioned way. Where he's nothing but pure instinct, more animal, and will kill anything or anyone that gets in the way of him and his mate. That's the more dangerous side of the mating. " He replied, seriously.

" Have you told him that part? Cause this is the first time I'm hearing this. " She replied serious as well.

" No. And there was a reason I didn't tell you about it either. " He said, looking away with a slight blush on his cheeks.

" Oh Hun! Your such a sweetheart! " She gushed, leaning on him.

" I am not! The reason I didn't tell you is because of how dangerous it is! Even more so if one of the matting pair is unwilling to mate! And with that Girl acting like this, means she won't want him anywhere near her right now. " He growled.

" Huh? Wait, your saying that one of the couple would rape the other? Just to get off?! And I know she's scared right now, but she still loves him! " She screeched.

" It's not ' just to get off ' as you put it! It's to reproduce and continue the bloodline! " He shouted back.

" Well what are you waiting for?! Get your monkey ass out there and tell your son this! And what am I waiting for?! We gotta find Mai and warn her! Goku! Did you and King Kai find Mai yet?! " She yelled up at the sky, causing Vegeta to flinch at her yelling, but otherwise ignored it and went outside to his son.

" Trunks. " He started.

" I heard. " M. Trunks said.

" How could you not? Your mother screams louder than Kakarott's harpy at times. " Vegeta replied, standing beside him.

" Can't you just lock me back up in the GR? " M. Trunks asked.

" We could. But then you'll just kill yourself trying to get out and to her. It's better if you just… "

" Just what?! Rape her? In that case I'd rather die! "

 **Whack!**

" Don't talk like that again! Your mother sacrificed herself so you could live! If you say such things again, I'll kill you myself! Understand? "

" Yes Father. " M. Trunks said quietly, looking down at the ground.

" Now get up and look at me. "

M. Trunks got up and looked at his father, " Now then, we are going to find her and if not, you will with your instincts. The closer the full moon gets here, the more agitated you'll get, even more so since she's not here. If we find her before then, your agitation will calm down for the most part, but you'll still want to hunt, fight, and mate with her. Another thing is that your tail will appear if she's not found by that night. But by then it's too late and your feral. We'll keep everyone out of your way, so don't go worrying about killing any innocent people. Unless they get in your way of that girl. "

" Not helping. "

" Hush. Now fair warning and you'll probably hate this part, you will find her, no matter form she's in. And you **will** hunt her, fight her, and mate her until you sense that she's pregnant or until the morning, where you'll be semi-normal, but still feral. "

" Gee thanks a lot Father. "

" Your welcome. Now Kakarott's supposed to be somewhere with that Kai trying to find her as well. So, until then, stay here. Lock yourself up if you wish, if it makes you feel better. We'll find her. I promise. " Vegeta finished, putting his hand on M. Trunks' shoulder, giving it a squeeze and left his son to think.


	5. Chapter 5

_M. Trunks' shoulder, giving it a squeeze and left his son to think._

Another week passed. And still no sign of M. Mai.

M. Trunks had locked himself up in the GR 3 days after his talk with his father.

" Come on King Kai, we're running out if time here! " Goku pleaded.

" I've been trying since you got here Goku! This girl's hard to find! It doesn't help that she's a shapeshifter! " King Kai shouted back in irritation.

" But shouldn't her energy still be the same? " Goku asked.

" Normally yes. But she has the ability to take the energy of the animal that she takes form of..I lost ya didn't I? "

" Yep! "

" When Mai takes the shape of the animal that she chooses to turn into, her life force changes to match that animal. "

" But wouldn't she still have a higher level of energy? From what Bulma told me, she kept up with Big Trunks in his base form. "

King Kai was silent. " Goku. For someone whose so dense. You can be real smart sometimes. " He said before he concentrated on finding M. Mai again. While Goku did his usual grin, laugh, and pose.

" Ohh.. " M. Trunks groaned as he laid on the steel floor of the GR.

" It's getting dark. And Goku hasn't found her yet. Is he alright? " Bulma asked as she looked in on her son, beside her husband.

" He won't be until he finds that girl. I believe that his tail's trying to break free. " Vegeta answered as his own tail wrapped around her waist.

" I wish we could do something for him. Besides finding Mai. " She replied, rubbing his tail.

" That's all we can do. " He said, tightening his hold on her.

" AHHH! " M. Trunks screamed as his tail shot out behind him.

And that was when Goku transmitted in the hall.

" Goku! Did you find her? Please say you did! " Bulma exclaimed.

Goku grinned, " Yeah, we found her. She's was on a deserted island a few hundred miles north from Kame house. King Kai was having a tough time finding her because of her shapeshifting, but after I mentioned that she'd have a higher level of energy, he found her! Is Big Trunks ok? " He answered.

A loud bang from the door was his answer.

" That answer your question? " Vegeta asked, eyebrow raised, arms crossed.

" Yeah. " Goku answered, rubbing the back of his head.

" Now what? " Bulma asked as she looked at the door, nervously.

" We let him out. " Vegeta answered as M. Trunks rammed the door again.

" But Mai… " Bulma started.

But the door broke loose and M. Trunks came out.

" Nobody move. " Vegeta ordered.

All three stayed still as they watched M. Trunks look around, close his eyes for a moment, opened them, and then take off.

" Should we follow him? " Bulma asked

" No. He's going to his mate. You told her about what was going on didn't you Kakarott? " Vegeta answered and asked as he turned to Goku.

" Uh…" He responded nervously.

" You did tell her..right? " Bulma asked.

" Well ya see… " He said, scratching his cheek.

" You didn't tell her! " Vegeta and Bulma shouted at him.

The island M. Mai had chosen to hide out in was rather large and the only living creatures there, were herself, birds, small animals, with few predators. There was a small lake in the middle with a waterfall feeding through it from the only mountain on the island.

M. Mai was now sitting on a large flat rock over hanging the lake, near the waterfall.

Sighing, she spoke out loud to herself,

" What am I going to do now? It's the full moon and I still haven't told Trunks, which is my fault. But Bulma said I could tell him after the full moon, so I guess I still have time. "

A thud behind her caused her to turn around in a fighting stance.

She relaxed though as she saw that it was only M. Trunks.

" Trunks? How did you find me? " She asked, taking in his appearance.

His breathing was slightly erratic, his blue eyes were wild, and something furry swayed back and forth behind him. It looked like it was a tail.

" Since when do you have a tail? " She asked walking to him, though she did so with caution.

A deep growl caused her to stop.

" Trunks? " She asked, getting scared with how he's acting.

He bared his teeth, she could see that he now had fangs both top and bottom.

He charged towards her.

She moved to the side, dodging him. But she had noticed his tail a second too late.

His tail wrapped around her wrist and toss her to the ground, nearly knocking the wind out of her. With his tail, still around her wrist, she grabbed it and pulled, hard.

A low whine escaped his throat as she pulled. He unwrapped his tail from her wrist, she got up on her feet, facing him, fists up.

" What is the matter with you Trunks?! " She asked him.

He didn't answer, he only growled and lunged at her again. She dodged him again, mindful of his tail as it tried to wrap around her wrist again. Turning back to him, she saw that he was smirking darkly. He looked like he was impressed almost by her dodging.

He lunged at her again, pushing her back.

' _It's like he's trying to get me to fight him. Bulma didn't mention anything like this. '_ She thought as she backed up from him, keeping him in her sights.

He lunged once more, this time as she moved aside, she elbowed him in the back, knocking him down.

Growling deeply, he looked up at her, his eyes dilated and wild.

" **Run. "** He growled, gripping the ground, leaving finger marks in the earth.

" Why? What's wrong? Trunks, please tell me. " She pleaded.

" **Run! "** He roared, standing up, tail swishing back and forth wildly.

M. Mai did as he said and ran into the woods, M. Trunks right on her heels.

M. Mai leaned up against a tree, catching her breath. She looked around and kept listening for M. Trunks.

Then a flash and Goku appeared in front of her, scaring her.

" Oh good, I found you in time. " He said quickly.

" What do you mean you found me in time? " She asked as she kept watching and listening.

Goku was impressed. " This won't take long I promise. But when you see Trunks, let him catch you. " He said.

" What do you mean let him catch me? He's acting almost primal! " She replied, keeping her voice down.

" I know. But don't worry this is completely normal. Well sort of. " He said nervously.

" What do you mean? " She asked again.

Goku, keeping his senses open as well as he didn't want to fight M. Trunks as he is, quickly explained to her what Vegeta had told him to tell her when he found her and not to be afraid of M. Trunks.

Just as he finished telling her this, a deep growl behind them caused them to turn and look.

M. Trunks was there, shirt now gone and tail lashing around angrily, now with fangs bared and an even more wild look in his eyes.

" Easy Trunks. She's all yours buddy. I was just leaving. " Goku spoke slowly as he backed away from M. Mai, letting M. Trunks know that he wasn't after his mate.

M. Trunks leaped and Goku readied himself, but relaxed a little as it was M. Mai he had landed beside and wrapped his arm and tail around her waist(arm) and thigh(tail).

" **Mine! "** M. Trunks growled.

" Yes. She's yours. I'm leaving. " Goku said, putting his fingers to his forehead and was gone before M. Mai could say another word to him.

" Trunks? " She said quietly to him as she looked up at him.

He looked down at her and smirked before he leaned down and kissed her. She moaned as he deepened it, pulling her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist, keeping her there. It took her a moment to respond, but once she did, he growled and pushed her up against the tree she was leaning on earlier.

" **Mine! "** He growled again as he ripped off her bra and tank top in one hard tug, making her gasp.

" Trunks..Ahh! Slow down. " She gasped as he attacked her neck with his lips, nipping, then soothing it with his tongue as one of his hands went to one of her breasts and the other went to the waistband of her jeans.

" **Can't. Need you now. Go slower later.. "** He growled ripping her jeans and panties off the same way as her top and bra, then his own pants.

" L-Later? Ahh! " She gasped as he thrusted into her hard and fast.

Had M. Mai been a weaker woman, she was sure that Trunks would've broken her in half halfway through the first round of this rough love making. The louder she screamed his name, the harder he thrusted, the more she moaned at how good it felt, the faster he'd go. They'd came together several times during the night. Trunks'd let her catch her breath for a short time and then they'd go again, just as hard and fast as the first time.

 **Morning,**

Groaning and grabbing his head, M. Trunks opened his eyes, but closed them back as the bright sun shined right into them. He waited a moment and then opened his eyes again, slower this time and as they adjusted to the light, he looked around and saw that he wasn't in the GR.

" What the hell am I doing outside? " He asked himself as his eyes cleared up more, he stood up.

Something fuzzy touched the back of his leg and he turned to see what it was and was shocked to see a dark purple tail attached to him. He reached for it as it brought itself up to him, he touched it and found the fur soft as a kitten's fur. He watched as it moved about like a furred snake, he was confused by the sight of the tail until the words his father told him came back, his eyes widen as he looked down and saw that he was naked, he looked around more frantically, but there was no sign of M. Mai, the grass around him was flattened down in a large circle, a pile of their clothes at the base of a tree.

" No! No! No! No! " He shouted punching the tree with the clothes at the bottom, the one he had taken M. Mai against the first time. The memories came back and he wanted to block them out as he saw what he had done to M. Mai.

All he saw was her pained filled face as he just kept taking her hard, fast, rough, not slowing down and biting her on her shoulder again, this time drawing blood, her scream of pain.

A splash in the distance caught his attention, his tail lashed around happily at the sound as he caught M. Mai's scent. He wanted nothing more than to leave and go jump off a cliff for what he had done to her, but his legs were moving on their own and soon he was down by a small clear lake with a waterfall flowing into it. And there on a flat rock hanging over the lake, near the waterfall, sat M. Mai,

Hair wet, body glistening from the spray of the fall. He felt his length began to harden at the sight and he couldn't help but feel guiltily for it after what he had done to her. Even from this distance, he could see the bruises on her sides, thighs, hips, shoulders. He wanted to both go and soothe them and run away from her.

He was about to leave or go to her he wasn't sure which when he saw Goku appear behind M. Mai, she turned and screamed before she jumped into the water.

And in a flash, M. Trunks was there, standing on the rock that M. Mai was just on, glaring and baring his teeth at Goku.

" Woah! Easy Trunks! I just came back here to check on you two. " Goku said, hands up.

" What do you mean come back? You were here last night? " M. Trunks asked with a growl.

" Yeah. But you were a little out of it. " Goku answered.

" Then why the hell didn't you stop me from raping Mai! " M. Trunks shouted, lunging at him, but Goku dodged him.

" Trunks calm down. You didn't do that. I managed to tell Mai about what was going with you before you showed up. " Goku said as he dodged again.

M. Trunks stopped trying to kill Goku for second and looked at him. " You told her everything that Father told me? " He asked.

" Well maybe not all of it. "

" Goku! "

" It was enough for her to understand it! I swear I wouldn't have left her here with you alone if she didn't. "

" I still raped her! "

" No you didn't! " M. Mai said from the end of the flat rock.

" How can you say that! I forced myself on you last night! I didn't stop! I hurt you! I never wanted to hurt you Mai and I did it anyway! "

M. Mai sighed and pulled herself out of the water and walked up to him, ignoring Goku, who looked away from the two.

" Mai? What are you doing? " M. Trunks asked as she walked to him.

" If you had really hurt me. I wouldn't do this. " She said and kissed him hard on the mouth, taking him by surprise, but it soon wore off and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

Goku seeing where this was going, quickly left the two again.

Pulling away, M. Trunks looked into M. Mai's eyes, he saw nothing but love in the bright blue pools. Her eyes only turned blue when she shifted or when she's sexually excited. She smiled seductively at him before she gently pushed him away, turned and jumped back into the lake.

M. Trunks stood dazed for a second before he shook it off and dove into the water after her.

He saw her near the bottom and swam towards her, she let him come to her, wrapping their arms around each other again as they spun around in the water in a twirl before they kissed again, his tail moving up her leg slowly towards her core and teasing it, making her moan before she pulled away and up to the surface to breath. He followed her up, wrapping his arms around her from behind, kissing her again before moving down her neck to her shoulder where he had bitten her, the wound was healing nicely, but would scar and let others know that she belonged him.

His hands slowly moved up and over the bruises, gently massaging them, easing any pain she might still be feeling before moving up to her breasts, squeezing, pinching, and rubbing them to ease the sting.

She moaned and bucked back against him, his hard length brushing her core, but not going in. She felt his tail going up and teasing her again, this time thrusting into her, making her gasp at the sensation. He had done something similar like this last night as well, pinning her against him on her knees in front of him, his tail coming up between them and going straight into like his length and thrusted into her for several minutes before he replaced it with his length.

" You like that huh? " He asked huskily as his tail kept thrusting into her.

" Y-Yes. Ahh! " She answered as his tail went faster.

" Well aren't you naughty. " He said as he continued to fondle her breasts.

She didn't answer as one of her hands reached behind her and grabbed his length, making him gasp. " You should know. " She said as she stroked him in time with his thrusting tail.

" Hmmm! " He groaned as she stroked a little harder, making him buck into her hand.

" Ahhh! " She gasped as his tail went faster. " Trunks, please, take me. " She said as his tail slowed and then picked up speed again.

" Not yet. " He growled.

" Ohh, please! " She pleaded again.

" Ugh! No. " He answered.

" Tru—Ahhh! " She screamed as she came and moaned as he bit into her shoulder again as he too came into her hand.

" That was mean. " She moaned as he slowly removed his tail from her.

" Sorry. Couldn't help myself. " He answered breathlessly, turning her around to face him, wrapping his arms around her waist as she leaned her head against his chest, trying to catch her breath.

He floated them up and onto the flat rock, turning so that she was laying on the rock and laid them down. He pulled away to look at her, gently moving her hair away from her beautiful face, he gently rubbed her cheek as he leaned down and kissed her slowly and passionately as he lined his still hardened length to her entrance and pressed gently into her, making her moan and pull away, grabbing onto his broad, strong, shoulders as he moved in and out of her.

After a few more thrusts, he turned them and she was on top. " Ride me. " He said.

She braced her hands to his chest and began going up and down on him, his hands on her hips, keeping her steady. She leaned down and kissed him deeply as she went up and he met her downward thrusts with his own upwards ones.

They were slow and sensual, not like it was last night. M. Trunks' hands moved over to the other bruises on her hips and thighs and began gently rubbing them like he had done to the ones on her breasts and sides, letting her know that he was truly sorry for the pain he had caused her last night. She pulled away from his lips, placing her hands to his shoulders and gently pulling up towards herself. He got the hint and followed, wrapping his arms around her back as he kissed her again, his thrusts becoming faster that she began to bounce from the force.

" Tr-Trunks! " She gasped as she came.

" Mai! " He groaned as he came with her.

They laid back down on the rock, still connected, with M. Mai resting on his chest, trying to catch their breath.

" Your not angry with me? " He asked once their breath was back.

" Trunks. Like I said, if you had really hurt me, I wouldn't have stayed. " She answered, turning her head to look up at him and he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked with her hair messed up and slightly knotted, skin still slightly red, sweaty, and wet from their love making and the water, with her small chin propped up in the middle of his chest.

" I still love you, you know. " She said, tracing a pattern on his side as she turned back to look at the waterfall.

Sensing something was wrong, M. Trunks asked, " Mai? Is something wrong? "

She didn't answer. She only held him tighter and tried not to cry.

" Mai please don't cry. "

" I can't help it. You'll hate me. " She whispered.

" Mai, I don't hate you. Not now or ever. _Koibito_ I love you. " He said, turning her to him to look at him. Her tears were starting to fall.

He pulled her up closer to his face and said softly, " Shhh. It's ok. You can tell me. "

M. Mai took a deep breath and began telling him everything that she had told Bulma two weeks prior, well almost everything.

M. Trunks listened and kept holding her as she finished. " Mai. You should know by now that I'm not that bastard that left you for another woman. "

" I know your not. But the reason he left me for her wasn't because he cheated on me with her. He left me because…because I couldn't give him any children. I can't get pregnant. We tried and nothing happened then when he left me for that other girl, they got pregnant and had a little girl. " She replied, getting angry.

M. Trunks pulled her to him and hugged her, " Shhh! Calm down Mai. It's alright _watashi no nakama_ . " He comforted her, " Mai even if we don't have kids in the future, as long as I have you that's all that matters. " He said as he nuzzled the side of her head with his own when he caught something in the air.

Inhaling deeply, he nuzzled her neck and began to thrust up into her again, making her laugh. " Is this your way of calming me down? " She asked she rubbed against him.

" You smell really good. " He said in a dazed voice as he continued to thrust a little harder.

" Wha—what do you mean? " She asked, thrusting back.

" Not sure. But I'm not complaining. " He answered as she came, a few more thrusts and he joined her.

" Can we,(huff huff) rest now? " She asked and moaned as he slipped from her.

( huff ) " Sure. " He answered, smiling goofily as he held her to him, both slowly going to sleep. " I love you. " He whispered as sleep took over.

" Love you too. " She also whispered as her head dropped to his chest and fell asleep.

 **Here's ch. 5! Hope ya'll like it and sorry for the wait! Damn writer's block!**

 **Thank ya'll for reviewing and favoriting and following!**

 **Watashi no= my**

 **Nakama= Mate**

 **Koibito= Lover**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Time,**

" _Can we,(huff huff) rest now? " She asked and moaned as he slipped from her._

 _( huff ) " Sure. " He answered, smiling goofily as he held her to him, both slowly going to sleep. " I love you. " He whispered as sleep took over._

" _Love you too. " She also whispered as her head dropped to his chest and fell asleep._

 **Ch 6**

When M. Mai woke, it was near sundown, the smell of cooked meat wafted through the air. She followed the smell of meat and saw further down on the rock she lay on, M. Trunks by a fire and a very large fish being rotated over the fore mentioned fire by M. Trunks.

She saw that he was wearing his pants and boots again, but his shirt was still missing. She then looked around herself for her clothes and didn't see them. Raising an eyebrow at this, she stretched and rose to a standing position, stretched again and then walked towards M. Trunks.

" Am I to assume that I'm to stay naked for the remainder of this trip? " She asked as she came up to him, drawing a hand across his strong broad shoulders as she came to a stop in front of him as he rotated the fish one more time before taking it off the forks over the fire and to another set of forks as he answered,

" If that's what you prefer. " teasingly, earning a smack to the back of his head by her.

" Ha Ha! " She replied jokingly back as he tore some of the meat away from the fish and placed it on a banana leaf before handing it to her and then getting himself some.

They sat down, with M. Mai in M. Trunks' lap, letting the meat cool a little before they dug in.

" This is really good. " She said, smiling as she ate.

" Beats eating dog food any day right? " He replied with a smile.

" Absolutely. " She agreed whole heartedly, leaning on him.

They sat in comfortable silence after that. Eating and enjoying each other's company.

M. Mai got another helping of fish before she claimed that she was full and went back to the lake. She walked over to the falls and rinsed the sweat and evidence of the night before and earlier that morning. As she stood there under the falls, she felt familiar hands on her waist. Smiling, she leaned into his arms, relaxing even more, taking in his scent as he rested his chin on top of her head taking in her scent as well.

As he moved his hands to her stomach, she asked quietly, knowing that he could hear her, " When do you want to leave? "

" Truthfully, I don't want us to leave. We could stay here and live. Visit mother and father occasionally, same with the others. " He answered, rubbing small circles on her stomach. Hoping that he wasn't moving too fast for her.

" What about food? There's not enough prey animals here and even fewer predators. There's plenty of water though. " She replied.

' _Well at least she's not opposed to the idea. '_ He thought smiling. " Mother could help with that. Remember? " He joked with a chuckle, earning a jab to his stomach, he mockingly rubbed it as the jab didn't even phase him.

She laughed at his antics, making him smile at seeing and hearing her laughing again.

" We'll have to leave eventually you know. I can't keep walking around naked. " She said as she calmed down.

" Shame. I was enjoying the view quiet well. " He teased as he drew her back to him and nuzzling her neck and wrapping his arms around her again.

" Well I guess I could walk around naked a little longer. " She replied a little sultry to her voice as she leaned against him.

" Really? " He asked hopefully.

" But only if you do it too. It's only fair that it be a fair trade don't you think? " She teased as she pushed away from him, smiling seductively before she looked at him expectantly with her hands on her hips.

He smirked as he reached for his belt and slowly began to loosen it when there was a shout from behind the waterfall,

" Trunks?! Mai?! "

" Seriously?! " They hissed as they looked out and saw not only Bulma, but Vegeta as well.

" I heard that you brats! Now come out! " Vegeta said, looking at the falls.

" I can't! " M. Mai shouted, hoping the falls obscured their view of her as she covered her breasts and lower half with her hands, just in case.

M. Trunks tighten his belt, placed a hand on her shoulder and walked out to his parents.

Scratching the back of his head nervously he asked, " Uh, could Mai borrow your lab coat Mother? "

Smiling at his antics that were so much like her best friend and his sons, she took her coat off and handed it to him. He smiled gratefully and walked back behind the falls to M. Mai.

" Think she's pregnant yet? " Bulma asked.

" Maybe. Can't tell because the water and the fish are obscuring her scent. " Vegeta answered.

" Should I tell Yamcha to back off of her? " She asked again.

" Unless you want your son to murder someone in cold blood for no reason other touching or looking at his mate, then yes. Though it would be nice to be rid of that weakling. " he answered again, not even batting an eye as he said it.

Bulma only rolled her eyes as M. Trunks and M. Mai came out from behind the falls and the moment she did, dressed in just Bulma's lab coat, Vegeta's smirk grew to a true smile as he looked to his son, who caught the smile and he knew then that his father knew what he knew and was happy also, though seeing a smile on his father's usual scrolling face was kind of scary.

M. Mai thought so too, though she didn't know the man that long, she knew that he wasn't one to smile often unless it caused someone else some or a lot of pain and he being the one that caused it.

" Should I be worried that your father is smiling like that? " She whispered to M. Trunks, so that only he would hear.

" I'm not sure. " He replied, giving his father a look that said not to tell her or Mother.

Vegeta caught the look and returned it with one that said he would keep quiet, _' For the moment at least. '_ He thought as they came closer to him and Bulma.

" I see you two had fun! " Bulma teased as they stopped in front of them, causing the two to blush deeply and M. Trunks' tail twitch behind him before it moved around to M. Mai's waist, grabbing Bulma and Vegeta's attention.

" I see you still have your tail. " Vegeta said, his own tail coming around and did the same with Bulma.

" Speaking of which. Why do you two have tails? " M. Mai asked, causing the other three to sweat drop.

" Well that's a long story. " Bulma started.

" She's knows I'm half saiyan and that it also means that I'm half alien. She just doesn't know everything about it. Neither do I for that matter. " M. Trunks said.

" Vegeta'll explain more about it when we get back home. You two look like you could use a hot bath and a soft bed. " Bulma said with a smile as Vegeta lifted her up and waited for M. Trunks and M. Mai to do the same.

They looked at each other and decided to tell them their plans another day before M. Trunks picked her up and the four took to the air and shot off back to the city.

 **Here's ch. 6! Sorry it's short, I couldn't think of anything more to write, that damn writer's block is a real bitch.**

 **Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and following!**


	7. Chapter 5 ( special )

**Chapter 5(special)**

" _**Can't. Need you now. Go slower later. "**_ _he growled ripping her jeans and panties off the same way as her top and bra, then his own pants._

" _L-Later? Ahh! " she gasped as he thrusted into her hard and fast._

 _Had M. Mai been a weaker woman, she was sure that Trunks would've broken her halfway through this first round of rough love making…._

The bark of the tree dug into her back as he thrusted roughly into her, making her groan in both pain and pleasure.

" Tr-Trunks! Please slow down. " she pleaded though at the same time, she wanted him to keep going.

Trunks, who had latched onto one of her breasts, looked up at her. Seeing her pained expression, he grunted softly before pulling away from her breasts, gently moved her away from the tree and onto the grass, slowly pulling out of her.

Sighing in relief from no longer having her back pressed against the bark, she looked to him. The sight of him naked and wild looking made her even more wet, the full moon shining down on the light sheen of sweat on his muscled from, his tail swaying lazily back and forth behind him like a panther's, his blue eyes dilated with that wild and untamed look, looking further down her womanhood pulsed and wetted further as she saw his hard, thick shaft. A shiver ran through her as he came closer to her, both with anticipation and a bit of fear as she thought,

' _how the hell did_ _ **that**_ _even fit into me? And what's he going to do now? '_

" Trunks? " she asked quietly, watching his movements as he reached out and placed one of his hands to her shoulder and turned her around, facing away from him and pushed down on her shoulder until she was on her knees.

She turned her head to look back at him, wondering what he was doing now. He lowered himself behind her on his knees as well. He placed his legs around hers, keeping her there in case she tried to get away, like she was tempted to do, but she trusted him.

He reached up and moved her hair to one side and over her shoulder, covering one of her breasts, she could feel his body heat as he leaned forward and began kissing her back. Going from one shoulder to the other and down, when he got to where her back had been pressed against the tree, he began to lick her, causing her to straighten up slightly and gasped at the touch.

He growled as he reached around and placed his hands to her breasts, fondling them and squeezing them a little roughly, causing her to buck her hips, bumping against his harden length and him to rub against her.

She felt something soft run across her thigh, looking down she saw his tail, it was inching closer to her womanhood. Her eyes widen as it touched her sensitive nub, making her buck her hips again. It acted like it was trying to enter her, but with her legs pinned together by Trunks' it couldn't so all it did was rub her and make her more wet as Trunks pushed her to the ground, his hands moving to pin her hands to the ground as he moved further down her back, kissing and nipping as he did, she could feel his fangs as they went across her back until he got to her rear, where he stopped, replacing his hands with his tail as his legs let go of hers and he turned her over again.

She watched him as he leaned down to her womanhood and latched onto it like he had her breast while one hand kept her down and the other's finger's entered her. Her eyes slowly began to change from black to blue as her climax quickly came closer with his licks, nips, and thrusting fingers. She had never felt this way during sex, not even with her last boyfriend. But then again, she first became friends with Trunks before she started to see him as something more and when they had first slept together, that had been when the tension became too much, and they needed a release and she thought that that was all it was for them both. Guess not.

" Ahhh! " she called out as her climax hit and she tried to raise up off the grass as he continued to lick and suck at her until she came down from her high. Her, now blue eyes, practically glowing in the moonlight as she looked down…up at Trunks. He had moved to his knees while she tried to catch her breathe. She watched as he held her thighs apart, his length at her womanhood, ready to enter her again.

" Tru- " was all she could get out before he entered her again, " Ah! " she gasped as she both felt and seen him go in all the way to the hilt. Her back arched and hands trying to free themselves from his tail that still held them above her head. She wanted to touch him too, but it seems he wouldn't let her as he started going in and out of her again like earlier, hard and fast. He looked her in the eyes as he did, making it more erotic along with his grunts and growls vibrating through her, causing her to scream out in pure pleasure once more as another climax quickly came over her again. She was pleasantly confused by this, she'd never come so quickly before.

Trunks pulled out of her again and this time flipped her back around, placing her on her knees and thrusted back into her again.

This went on for several minutes, before he stopped, and she felt something warm enter, she knew what it was as she also came again, she felt a pain in her shoulder as he wrapped his strong arms around her stomach and laid them down on their sides, his tail finally let go of her hands as they rested. She could still feel him coming inside of her, it was more than the last time they slept together.

After she had caught her breathe, Mai tried to get up, but he held her to him tighter. She turned to look at him, his eyes still had that wild look in them, while hers were slowly returning to normal, though it looked…calmer? Maybe?

" Trunks? " she questioned quietly as she watched him.

" **Don't move. "** he growled, thrusting against her, she felt him still hard, though he had finally stopped pumping his seed into her, she could also feel him start to go flaccid. Once he was, he slowly pulled out of her, all the while nuzzling her neck, inhaling her scent, and running his hands over her stomach and thighs in a relaxing manner, growling softly like a big cat.

They stayed that way for several minutes until another growl sounded from her stomach. Trunks moved, got up and said,

" **Mate stay. "** in a flash, he was gone, leaving her in the clearing.

Sighing, Mai went to the tree, blushing at the feel of their combined fluids running down her thighs; to try and salvage her clothes, but soon found that she couldn't, they were nothing but rags now.

A thump behind her caused her to turn around and saw Trunks standing there with a couple of fish in his hand, smoking and sizzling, it appeared he had cooked them with his energy. He came over to her, holding both fish out to her. She looked between the fish and him for a moment before she took one and grew more confused when he looked confused at that.

" Aren't you going to eat too? " she asked.

He only shook his head no, holding the other fish out to her to take. She took it as well and sat down to eat, he joined her and watched her eat both fish with a…grateful look almost, as she both accepted and ate the fish he caught for her. He picked her up and sat her in his lap, wrapping his arms around her stomach and his chin on her shoulder. When she finished the second fish, he began to nuzzle her neck, growling again.

' _Oh boy. Here we go again. '_ she thought when she felt him get hard again underneath her…

 **End. I'll try and get ch. 7 up and I'm sorry to ya'll about the wait, that damn writer's block and sickness in both me and my family have been a real bitch, the sickness more than anything now my mom's dog is sick! I don't what it is but this year so far has been hell for my family and me. Sorry for venting on ya'll, but I needed to get that out, hopefully it'll get better.**

 **Thank You: Andrey258, guest1, guest2, Saiyan boizz, jhonthelichking, RubberKidney, Lljing, guest3, TheWildHunt, guest4, ( I love your art work of these two!) for reviewing.**

 **Thank you: nadja19van, Leela's Back, LEBEM, HeelPebbles, DragonKnight545, Cookiecat123456, BeckyGrint, and Ayline7 for favoriting.**

 **Thank you: WWe21, nimedhel09, nadja19van, kittylijk, dragonpriestress22, RubberKidney, LEBEM, Jhonthelichking, DragonKnight545, cookiecat123456, Bluedragon014, and Ayline7 for following.**


End file.
